Swollen by the Great Divide
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Os sur la réaction de Reid lorsqu'il apprend qu'il est atteint de la schizophrénie. Death-fic


**OUAIS! Une Autre OS dépressif! Bon, donc cette fois-ci, si vous êtes fan de Criminal Minds vous savez que la mère de Reid est schizophrène. Ce fanfiction est sur comment il pourrait réagir lorsqu'il apprend qu'il est lui aussi atteint de la maladie. Slash Reid/Hotch! Vous êtes prévenu! Oh oui! Death-Character!**

* * *

Spencer Reid avait toujours été terrifié par le noir, mais aujourd'hui, il trouvait ça plutôt relaxant. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il refusait de voir la réalité en face. De toute façon les démons dont il avait peur depuis son enfance avaient réussit à l'atteindre, donc il était trop tard.

Il repensa à avant, ou plutôt à la façade qu'il laissait toujours paraître, même en cet instant crucial.

Il songea à Rossi, un homme bon, juste et simple, celui qui savait toujours où était sa place, le bien et le mal. Un le fondateur de leur équipe, ou plutôt à leur famille, David était un peu la figure paternel.

Il repensa aussi à Garcia, leur petite informaticienne avec une énergie sans fin. Penelope, celle qui savait toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral et le faire sourire. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte que ça ne fonctionnerait plus.

Il revit JJ. Il l'avait apprécié dès le départ, la façon qu'elle avait de s'imposer, fermement, mais avec douceur. Jennifer, la seule personne au monde à l'appeler Spence', un surnom qu'il avait toujours pourtant détesté. Mais dans sa bouche, pourtant, cela prenait un tout autre ton, et il adorait ça. Bien qu'il avait dépassé son béguin depuis longtemps, elle était une bonne amie et il voulait qu'elle garde une bonne image de lui.

Il songea à Prentiss, qui avait remplacé Elle. Il avait eu de la difficulté à accepter le départ de cette dernière, mais il adorait Emily. Il aimait sa franchise, la justesse de ses paroles et pourtant, elle était tellement naïve, dans un sens. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous les jours, elle était encore capable de croire au bon côté des choses. Il l'admirait pour ça et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le faire.

Il songea à Morgan, qui se donnait des airs de dur, mais au fond, il était un homme sensible et bon. Il aimait jouer avec les filles, mais il savait que la bonne était juste à côté. Il avait seulement besoin de l'accepter et de s'ouvrir les yeux. Spencer espérait que quelqu'un lui donnerait une bonne poussée pour le faire.

Et enfin, il pensa à Hotch. Aaron, son amant depuis maintenant trois ans, l'homme de sa vie. Il l'avait aidé à surmonter la mort de Haley et à s'occuper de Jack. Ils s'étaient peu à peu rapproché, et Aaron avait finit par faire les premiers pas vers une relation plus profonde. Spencer se dit qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de lui, mais qu'il avait refusé de l'admettre en premier lieu.

Il soupira en se levant, fit sa valise, au cas où il changerait d'avis, lui qui était pourtant bien décidé.

Il déposa la lettre sur la table basse du salon et sortit sans un regard derrière.

*******  
En arrivant à la maison, Hotch trouva l'enveloppe avec l'écriture de Spencer, un court message qui s'adressait directement à lui.  
Aaron, mon amour,  
Je suis désolé, mais je sais que tu comprendras. Peut-être pas toute suite, mais plus tard.  
Les démons étaient sur le point de prendre le dessus. Et avant que ça n'arrive, j'ai décidé de prendre une décision, celle que je croie être la bonne. Ne me cherche pas, je sais que tu pourrais facilement me retrouver. Je t'écris pendant que je le peux encore, sans que les voix ne fassent plier mon jugement. Ce ne sera facile pour aucun d'entre nous, mais j'ai pris ma décision. Dis à Jack que je l'aimais comme mon propre fils. Un membre de l'équipe recevra ma localisation, mais j'ai bien averti de ne pas te le dire. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme je suis maintenant, pas comme je serai là-bas.  
Je t'aime Aaron, et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as soutenu bien plus que ce que tu penses. Ne doute jamais que je t'aime. C'est juste que les choses sont compliquées.  
Spencer.  
Son portable sonna et il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.  
-Hotch! Où est Spencer?, fit la voix affolée de JJ  
-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il  
-J'arrive!  
-Jennifer, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, contra-t-il.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas seul!  
Elle raccrocha avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose.

Morgan, Rossi et JJ entrèrent chez Hotch où les attendaient Prentiss et Garcia. En les voyant Aaron sut que c'était vrai. Il hocha lentement la tête et partit rejoindre Jack.

Spencer était mort. Et Hotch avait le coeur brisé, comme toute l'équipe.

* * *

**Alors? Mauvais? Bon? Déprimant?**


End file.
